creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThomasGates/My first pasta
Pain. Pain is a physical feeling as much as an emotional feeling. When I saw him reach inside her chest and pull out the still beating heart, grinning. I was frozen in horror and anger, watching him eat it. With very bite he seemed to enjoy it even more than the one before it. The pain that was coursing through my body and mind was so immense. I couldn't take it. The psychotic fucker finished her heart and started advancing towards me. 'Shit! I can't move!' Was all that went through my head before there was darkness everywhere. "God my head hurts." I said a loud waking up. "God can't save you here." The thing from last night said stepping into the light. "Oh sh-!" I crawled as fast as I could away from the thing walking towards me. "Uh uh, no cussing here." It just laughed. It just laughed. "Don't run. I'm not going kill you yet." It said so nonchalantly it was hard to not believe it. "You must know my story." "I don't give a damn what your story is!" I yelled though I have no idea how. I was scared shitless. "You killed her and ate her fucking heart! She's dead because of you!" Again it laughed. "You mean you don't recognize me?" "What the hell are you talking about?" "It's me. Your best friend." "What? Mark?" "Haha. No, Joseph from elementary school." "That was so long ago! What the fuck are you doing here killing my fiancée and kidnapping me!?" "Glad you asked, Nicholas. See I've been through what you would call....a traumatic experience." I couldn't believe what this monster just said, a traumatic experience! "No shit, what would make a sane person do this?" "But I'm not sane, you see if I was sane I wouldn't be doing this." "Go to hell!" I shout in disgust. "You're in hell." "Why, why are you doing this?" "Don't you remember?" "We were in the park playing when that man took me,remember? You said YOU would find help,YOU said you'd find me, but you didn't and for thirteen long years I was kept in that basement, thirteen. He brain washed me, tortured me, RAPED me and the entire time I HOPED you'd come for me,find me, save me. HE made me kill my family,MADE me tie them up and slit there throats. But one day he thought he had control over me and set me free." "What...what did you do?" I asked "I hung him from a two by four and bled him out." He says this while I'm being dragged and hoisted by my collar on my shirt. I feel a cold, rough surface on my back. Wood. He straps my arms to the out stretched parts of the cross. "What are you doing to me?" "I'm strapping you to this cross." He says as if it's supposed to be obvious. "Why are you here, you got your justice, why are you doing this?" "Hahaha, I still want blood. I crave it now, I can't stop. I feel like...no...I need it, I can't survive without it." "Fucking sick-o" "I love it when you scream. But since you have heard my story I guess it's time." "Time for what?" I ask panicked. "Oh silly, time to make you PAY!" He take a knife and cuts off my leg from the knee down, I scream in agony at the top of my lungs, the pain unbearable, I can feel the blood just gushing out. Then he took an iron and puts it on my nub. "Don't bleed out just yet, I'm only getting started." He starts screaming and laughing as I hang there tied to that damn cross cutting off parts of me the cauterizing them. "You know, this cross is exactly like the one I was to sleep on, every night that man would chain me me up to my cross and rase it in the air. It took me a while to get used to it." He said that like it was normal. With what little strength I had I asked him what else he was going to to me. "I'm gonna do everything he did to me to you." "And what was that" I mumbled. "Before I start. Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" "No but I can take a guess." I said with as much courage as I could muster. "You are the definition of insanity you psycho." "No. Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... it to change... That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were tricking me, so, I stabbed him. The thing is... He was right. And then I started seeing..." He looked at me and smiled. "Anyway. Let's get back to your question. I'm going to do everything that the man who kidnapped me to you. I'm going to gouge out your eyes..." I didn't realize it till now but he was missing his eyes. How the hell did he find me then? Category:Blog posts